Harmony (SSBU)
Harmony Wonder is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. She is confirm during 2019 Game Award classified as fighter #89. She uses a card meter based on damaging opponent, or get hit every 25% or every 1/4 HP in stamina battle. When unlock, she is fought in Los Angeles, CA. Attributes Harmony is a mid weight that weigh less than Mario in Super Smash Bros Ultimate that processing a fast speed on waking and dashing faster than Aa but slower than Jaelyn. She has an slightly faster falling animation than Sheik with an okay air speed. Damage rate is somewhat strong based on her card meter. Her only projectile is card throw when her card meter is empty. She is mostly a close range character. She has a good recovery based on her card meter with her up special (even with command input). She has a great horizontal recovery based on her card meter (even with command input) that is better than Aa and Tyree Atienza. Harmony has some command input just like Ryu, Ken, and Terry but the only difference that it only use when card meter is full and use upward position that make it more difficult. The command input add up more damage to her special move when card meter is full can potential KO opponents correctly. Card Meter Card meter empty.png|Card Meter empty Card meter 0.25.png|Card Meter is 1/4 Card meter half.png|Card Meter is 1/2 Card meter 0.75.png|Card Meter is 3/4 Card meter full.png|Card Meter is Full Card Meter can boost more damage to Harmony's special moves. Each part of the bar indicates a color. Red means is 1/4, yellow is 1/2, light green is 3/4, and green is fully. Each part of the bar is every 6.25% or every 1/16 HP in stamina mode. She also can fill up the card meter by damaging opponent. It function like Cloud's Limit Bar except that the card meter can recharge. Command input can only use it when the card moetr is full. Moveset On Screen Appearance Harmony comes out of his car. Taunt: * Up Taunt: Harmony lick her finger to her mouth * Down Taunt: Harmony start to shake her butt while looking at the camera. * Side Taunt: Harmony blow a kiss to the camera. Victory Poses * Harmony holding her card with Lexi Lore * Harmony blowing a kiss at the camera. * Harmony holding Pastry and her card. In competitive play TBA. Palette Swap Classic Mode: Harmony Wonder's Adventure Harmony classic mode is going against any other adult industries characters with motley three opponents. first round is four opponents.Next round except the final round will have a CPU ally. The final round is a stamina battle with two opponents. There is no boss battle in this route. Role in World of Light Aa was among the fighters that were summoned to the cliffside to fight against the army of Master Hands. During the opening cutscene, Harmony was avoiding Galeem's light with Star Hargraves. She was then destroyed by Galeem's light attack with Star and imprisoned alongside the rest of the fighters, with the exception of Kirby. Harmony can be rescued at the Venice Beach skating area in Los Angles in Teamwork World sub-world in the Light Realm. You need to load a new World of Light in Version 8.0.0. In Spirits Battle As a main opponent As a minion Category:SSBU